


The Prince's Absolution

by SupernaturallyObsessed



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt!Sean, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Talk of spankings but no actual spankings, caring!Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyObsessed/pseuds/SupernaturallyObsessed
Summary: Sean blames himself for an accident that happened at work and wants Nick to punish him. Nick has a different idea. How can he get his boyfriend to realize he deserves love and affection?





	The Prince's Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who's been following "Rescuing a Grimm" I promise I am still working on that! This story has been a work in progress for a while now and it was begging for me to finish it.

 

 

 

Sometimes Sean Renard, bastard prince of Portland and well respected police captain, needed to not be in charge. He needed someone to take away his control and let him feel all the things he couldn’t when he was in the public’s eye. This was one of those times.

Despite all of the precinct’s preparations, an operation involving a known terrorist had gone wrong. They managed to take down the terrorist but not quite the way they had planned and a lot of their own people got hurt. Renard could deal with people ending up in the hospital. It happened from time to time and while he felt a little guilty he knew they would make a full recovery so it was manageable guilt. What he couldn’t deal with so easily was losing people, and they’d lost two that day.

Talking to everyone at the station had been draining and the phone call from the mayor had both praised and berated him. To top it all off he’d had to call the families of the officers who died and tell them what happened. 

He still had papers to fill out and other work to do but at a certain point Sean had to just push it all away and leave. He could feel his resolve starting to crumble and he refused to lose his composure at the precinct.

When he got home from work he found Nick already waiting for him. When their relationship had been made public the younger man was transferred to another captain’s leadership but allowed to remain in his position in the robbery and homicide department. Normally that type of flexibility wouldn’t be an option but there were perks to dating the man who was ruling the city.

Sean put his briefcase down by the door and then took the few strides needed to cross the distance between himself and Nick before he dropped to his knees. It wasn't a position he spent a lot of time in--usually Nick was the one kneeling when they did this type of thing--but he knew he could trust the younger man to take care of him and that allowed him to give up control every now and then. “Please, Sir,” Sean said with his head down. He moved his arms to grip Nick’s hips and leaned his head against the grimm’s toned stomach. “I need you.”

Nick hummed. He placed one hand on Sean’s shoulder and used the other to stroke through his hair. “Are you sure?”

Sean knew not to be insulted by the question. Nick wasn’t doubting him in any way, just offering him an out if this wasn’t truly what he wanted and checking to be sure he had Sean’s full, informed consent. “Yes, Sir,” Sean replied. “I need you,” he repeated.

“What's your safeword?”

“Cherub.” It was a weird and random choice but with all the wesen terms and the other languages Sean spoke they’d had to find something that couldn't possibly come up accidentally.

“Good.” Nick continued to stroke Sean’s hair. He knew his boyfriend was berating himself and he wanted to help. Nick didn’t blame Sean and would have been happy to just hold him all night if it would make him feel better but apparently the other man needed something stronger than that. “Then let’s move this to the bedroom.”

Sean nodded and stood up. Although they didn't do this often it happened enough that he knew what to do. He walked up the stairs and toward their shared bedroom without waiting for Nick, knowing that the younger man would follow in his own time. Once Sean was in the bedroom he silently stripped down and then crawled onto the bed on his hands and knees. When he took care of Nick he usually liked to put the man over his knee but he knew that with their height difference that wasn't really an option when their roles were reversed.

Nick gave Sean a few minutes to center himself before joining him in the room. “What's your safeword?” he asked again. While he trusted Sean completely he liked to remind the other man that the safeword was there just in case he needed it.

“Cherub, Sir,” Sean replied.

The grimm smiled slightly as he climbed onto the bed. “How many?” Nick asked, smoothing his hands down his boyfriend’s ass.

Sean's hands tightened into fists. “Eighty,” he said through gritted teeth. 

“Woah, yellow,” Nick instantly replied. They never came close to that amount. He was sure they could both handle it but true pain wasn't what they were after. Not usually at least. “Sean, look at me.”

“Just do it,” Sean forced out. “I deserve all of that and more,” he added. 

“I said look at me,” Nick repeated, voice firmer to show he wouldn’t accept any arguments.

The captain sighed--Nick could practically picture the older man rolling his eyes even without being able to see him--but turned around to sit on the bed and face the grimm. “What?”

Nick kept his eyes on Sean as he spoke, making sure the other man knew he was serious. “We don’t do this to hurt each other. Yes there is some pain but when we do this it’s about helping each other let go of things that we just can’t quite move past on our own,” the grimm explained. His words were firm but he kept his tone soft. Sean was clearly in a bad headspace at the moment and the last thing Nick wanted was for the man to think Nick was angry with him. “If you’re looking for someone to brutalize you and yell at you and degrade you then you’ll have to go somewhere else.”

“I deserve it,” Sean repeated, heat flaring in his eyes. “I need you to hurt me.”

“No,” Nick said simply. “Sean, you’re not even hard,” he added, glancing down at the older man’s flaccid cock. 

Sean shook his head. “It doesn’t matter,” he nearly shouted.

The grimm’s lips turn down into a slight frown. “Yes, it does. No matter what you say, this isn’t your fault. You’re the one in charge so you’re the one people tend to blame but that doesn’t mean this is actually all on your shoulders. Sometimes shit happens and it leaves you feeling useless and horrible but that’s life. What went wrong today was out of your control and deep down I think you know that.” Nick shifted on the bed in order to grab the lube from the bedside table. “I don’t think you need me to hurt you. I think you need me to love you.”

The prince gave his grimm an incredulous look but didn’t open his mouth to respond.

“I could spend hours telling you how much I love you and that I don’t blame you for today and that you’re an incredible leader and a good man but you won’t believe it. Not truly,” Nick said. “So let me show you. Let me lay you out on our bed and shower you with love instead of pain.”

“Nick...I can’t…” Sean’s voice wavered. He didn’t know what to say. This wasn’t what he’d expected but he was so lost that he couldn’t even comprehend how he felt about it. 

“Are you using your safeword?” Nick asked, voice slipping back to the firm tone it took when he was in charge. His mind was made up so unless Sean needed to safeword he would carry on.

The room was quiet for a minute until Sean uttered a soft “no.”

“Then lay down on your back and spread your legs.” Nick ordered. As he spoke he backed up a little to give his boyfriend more space. Once Sean was in the requested position Nick smoothed his hands up and down the older man’s thighs. “You're not the villain you tell yourself you are.” He noticed that Sean wasn't making eye contact with him but he didn't say anything about it. 

Nick drizzled some lube on his fingers and rubbed it around to warm it up a little. He slowly circled one finger around Sean’s hole. As he started to ease that finger inside he leaned forward to take Sean’s cock in his mouth. When he heard the older man gasp Nick smirked around his mouthful and then began moving up and down Sean’s quickly hardening cock.

“Nick,” Sean moaned softly. These slow movements were torture. He felt tears starting to pool in the corners of his eyes and he fought to keep them from falling. Nick had been right; Sean had been looking for someone to punish and brutalize him. Physical pain he could easily comprehend and handle. Emotional pain was much harder for him to deal with and this tenderness was forcing him to focus on his thoughts and feelings.

The grimm glanced up at Sean but didn’t pause his work to say anything. Once he got one finger moving in and out smoothly he carefully slipped a second one in, all the while continuing his blow job. “Much better,” he said when he pulled off. Now Sean was actually erect. He would be content to keep Sean’s cock in his mouth--or better yet his ass--all day long but he wanted to be able to talk while this was going on. “You are so much better than you give yourself credit for, Sean.” As he said the words Nick pushed a third finger inside his lover and began pumping them a little faster to get the man more excited. He even nailed the older man’s prostate every few thrusts but didn’t stay in the spot for long. 

“Please, Nick,” Sean muttered, eyes closed.

“Please, what?” Nick asked. He pulled out his fingers and wiped the excess lube on the sheets since they’d probably have to wash them afterwards anyway. 

It had only been a few seconds but Sean already missed the feeling of having Nick’s fingers inside of him. “Please fuck me,” he replied.

“Not today,” Nick said as he stood up from the bed. He quickly pulled off his shirt and shoved off his jeans and boxer briefs. When he’d thought they were going to be doing some power play staying clothed while Sean was nude made sense but now they were skipping straight to the sex portion of the evening and that meant his clothes were in the way. “I’m not going to fuck you today, Sean,” Nick said as he climbed back onto the bed and slicked up his cock with some more lube. “I’m going to make love to you.”

Sean gasped when Nick drove himself in to the hilt in a single thrust. He clenched his eyes shut, unsure if he could handle looking at his lover’s face in that moment. As much as he wanted this he knew he didn’t deserve it.

Nick moved down and placed a kiss on Sean’s chest over his heart. “Accept this,” he muttered. He sat back up and started thrusting in and out at a slow but steady pace. “Accept that I love you.”

“I know you love me I just don’t know why.” The words slipped out of Sean’s mouth before he could stop them. 

Nick shook his head with a soft smile. “Even though you can’t seem to get it through that thick skull of yours, I love you for a lot of reasons,” he teased as he continued his leisurely movements. “I love you because even if you don’t always show it on the outside I know that you’re very compassionate on the inside. I love you because of your strength and tenacity. I love you because of your sense of humor as well as your seriousness. I love you because you are an amazing man who cares so much about the people who matter to you.” With each admission Nick placed another kiss on Sean’s chest.

“Nick…” Sean said, his tone bittersweet. He felt a few tears break free and slide down his cheeks but he still couldn’t open his eyes. 

“You deserve this,” the grimm said before he gripped Sean’s hips and started rocking into him faster. Buildup was all well and good but it was time for some release. He took hold of Sean’s leaking cock with one hand and began pumping in time with his thrusts. “Come, Sean,” he ordered.

The prince erupted a few moments later and hummed contently when he felt Nick spill inside him from the resulting pressure.

After a minute to catch his breath Nick pulled out of Sean and moved so he was next to him on the bed. He pulled the older man closer and wrapped his arms around him. He didn’t say anything when he felt tears start to fall on his skin; he simply held Sean tighter and ran a comforting hand through his hair.

Sean wasn’t sure how much time passed with them in that position but eventually he felt his tears stop. “Thank you,” he muttered quietly. He didn’t cry often and he could count on one hand the number of people he would be willing to cry in front of. Somehow over time this bratty little grimm had earned a spot on that list.

“Always, Sean,” Nick said with a smile. He placed a kiss on Sean’s forehead and then moved down to place another on his lips. “Why don’t we go shower?” he suggested. “We might want to change the sheets too,” he added with a chuckle.

The prince groaned a little but pushed himself off the bed nonetheless. “I’ll go get the shower started while you strip the bed,” he offered, walking into their ensuite bathroom.

Nick smirked as he watched his boyfriend walk away. The man had a very nice ass. Once Sean had disappeared inside the bathroom Nick stretched and then got up. He made quick work of the sheets and then went to join Sean in the shower. “Love you,” he said as he stepped under the spray behind the taller man. 

“I love you too,” Sean replied. Although Nick said the words much more easily than Sean did the police captain made sure to say them when he could and do things to show the sentiment when he couldn’t. His mother loved him deeply but due to how his early life had been with them on the run Sean didn’t grow up with a lot of touching or big declarations of affection so sometimes he struggled to open up his heart that way now. Nick was patient and understanding though and Sean still didn’t know what he’d done to deserve this relationship that now meant so much to him.

Without another word Sean soaped up a washcloth and began rubbing it along Nick’s body. Once he was satisfied he’d covered every inch of the younger man Sean moved him under the shower head to wash the suds off. When that was done he picked up the shampoo and started on Nick’s hair. 

Nick knew they’d still have to talk about what happened but he wasn’t going to push yet. For now he was content to let his boyfriend wash him and then hold him as they fell asleep. Taking care of Sean was his first priority. Everything else could wait.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Comments/kudos are always appreciated! :D


End file.
